Elias "Shipwrecker"
Historia Cudowne dziecko Elias wedle najpowszechniejszej wersji został znaleziony około połowy XVI wieku na morzu Śródziemnym w czasie jednej z weneckich wypraw w pobliżu Rodos. Dziecko znalezione na małej łodzi było ubrane jedynie w kępę wodorostów. Wyciągnięte na pokład wykazywało się wyjątkowo dobrym stanem, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie wiadomo było jak długo znajdywało się na morzu. W owym czasie nie istniały jeszcze dzienniki pokładowe, a o dziecku zapewne nigdy nic byśmy się nie dowiedzieli, gdyby na pokładzie weneckiego statku nie znajdował się piśmienny człowiek. Był nim Babriel de Malamocco, który opisał to wydarzenie, jak i nocne wypady zielonookiego dziecka na szczyt masztu oraz kąpiele z delfinami. Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale chłopiec potrafił w jednej chwili pływać w morzu, wskoczyć na pokład po czym pomknąć ponad najwyższy żagiel. thumb|350px|Bitwa pod Lepanto z 1572 r.Następna wzmianka jaka pojawia się o tym dziecku pochodzi z 1560 roku. Sycylijscy kupcy natknęli się na nieduży statek, który płynął w ich stronę i nikt nie znajdował się na pokładzie. Dopiero, gdy weszli na statek spotkali dziecko śpiące w pokoju kapitańskim. Zabrali je na swój okręt, pewni, że ocalało z ataku piratów. Mały chłopiec, który jak byli przekonani miał około trzynastu lat, zapewnił ich jednak, że to on odpowiada za śmierć załogi. Na pytanie "Jak tego dokonał?" odpowiedział "Byli nudni i już". Po kilku dniach, po opuszczeniu portu i pozostawieniu w nim chłopca, słuch o statku Sycylijczyków zaginął. W czasie bitwy pod Lepanto mały Elias pojawia się jako jeden z kapitanów po stronie koalicji. Wedle tureckiej relacji zginął od kuli z muszkietu. Wedle chrześcijan sam rzucił się do walki na turecki pokład, ale udało mu się skoczyć do wody. Kapitan na oceanie Jedną z najbardziej znanych historii jest ta, o brytyjskim statku, którego kapitan zgubił mapę Ameryki i nie wiedział dokąd płynąć. Gdy oświadczył to załodze, z morza, wszedł na okręt zupełnie mokry chłopiec. Wyglądał na około siedemnaście lat. Jego ubranie było zniszczone i po części porastała je morska trawa. Ogłosił, że przejmuje dowodzenie na statku, skoro kapitan nie jest w stanie nim kierować. Załoga zareagowała śmiechem, ale chłopak doskoczył do kapitana i zaczął dusić. Został uderzony kolbą karabinu w głowę przez jednego z oficerów, jednak nie stracił przytomności. Puścił kapitana i oświadczył, że albo odda mu statek, albo wszyscy z jego załogi zginą. Jeszcze tej samej nocy rozpętała się burza. Bogobojni marynarze błagali kapitana, by ten zechciał porozmawiać z chłopcem, który został przez niego zamknięty w celi pod pokładem. W końcu, gdy sytuacja wydawała się rozpaczliwa, kapitan statku zszedł do pojmanego Eliasa. Ten ze śmiertelną powagą stwierdził, że jest trochę późno na ratunek, ale zrobi co w jego mocy, jeśli tylko dostanie ten statek. Mimo, że mężczyzna miał problemy z ustaniem na nogach z powodu fal, długo się wahał. Dopiero krzyki umierających marynarzy przekonały go do przekazania okrętu osobie, która jako jedyna zachowała spokój. Chłopiec zajął miejsce za sterem. Jakimś sposobem zdołał wydostać okręt ze sztormu. Życie straciła większość załogi. Kapitan przeżył i został jednym z najwierniejszych podwładnym chłopca. Nic zatem dziwnego, że po takim przeżyciu załoga pragnęła szybkiego powrotu do portu. Elias zgodził się niechętnie. Jeszcze tego samego wieczora znaleźli się w bezpiecznej zatoce średniego hiszpańskiego miasteczka w Ameryce Południowej. Spita załoga opowiedziała o cudownym chłopcu, który ocalił ich z ramion śmierci. Gdy wrócili na pokład, którego nie zamierzał opuszczać Elias, przyprowadzili ze sobą niemały tłum osób. Każdy z ludzi chciał zobaczyć bohatera historii. W śród nich była pochodząca z dobrego domu Luisa de Niño w raz z narzeczonym. Chłopiec z lekkim zdziwieniem odpowiadał na pytania ludzi, aż jego wzrok spotkał Luisę. Wedle niektórych natychmiast kazał odpłynąć, a wedle innych nie dał po sobie nic poznać. Natomiast w nocy wymyślił podstęp. Z pomocą załogi doprowadził do ośmieszenia narzeczonego Luisy, która zrozpaczona postanowiła skorzystać z oferty Eliasa i wrócić do rodziny do Europy. Wedle pierwszych narzeczony zginął w czasie pojedynku na statku. Pirat Mimo, że z punktu widzenia Luisy dzieliło ich siedem lat, świetnie się dogadywali. Nauczyła go min. czytać i tańczyć, co pokachał ze wszystkich rzeczy obok swojego statku, morza i rumu najbardziej na świecie. Nigdy nie dopłynęli do Europy i rzadko odwiedzali jakieś porty. Wszystko czego potrzebowali, zdobywali, rabując przepływające Atlantyk statki, które Elias wyczuwał niczym legendarny Morski Pies. Niestety dla niego, Luisa, tak jak cała załoga, byli zwykłymi ludźmi. Starzeli się znacznie szybciej, niż on. Był bardzo niezadowolony, gdy czterdziestoletnia już kobieta oświadczyła, że nie ma zamiaru dłużej tańczyć. Elias zaczął zachowywać przy życiu co silniejszych z pokonanych marynarzy, stopniowo zastępując nimi swoją załogę. Co czyni po dziś dzień. Gdy na okręcie "Buenas Noticias" spotkał dwie siostry, płynące do portu w Nowym Świecie, uznał, że pora pozbyć się Luisy. Uradowany nowymi kobietami, postanowił przetańczyć ze starszą z nich kilka dni. Niestety dziewczyna nie wytrzymała fizycznie. Po dwóch godzinach od jej śmierci, ktoś z załogi zwrócił uwagę, że trzyma w rękach jedynie martwe ciało. Elias spojrzał na nie, nie rozumiejąc co się stało. Wyrzucił je do wody, obiecując sobie, że od tego dnia da ludziom wytchnąć od czasu do czasu. Na nieszczęście dla wielu marynarzy, siostra zmarłej o śmierć siostry oskarżyła nieświadomego swej niezwykłości mężczyznę. Nazwała go diabłem, który czerpie siły z diabelskich mocy. To bardzo rozzłościło Eliasa. Postanowił, że albo dziewczyna go przeprosi, albo zostawi ją na jakiejś bezludnej wysepce. Niestety rozpacz dziewczyny była zbyt głęboka, by przeprosić. Wciąż powtarzała te same słowa, powołując się na jakiś boski byt, o którym Elias miał dosyć mgliste pojęcie. Ta niewiedza wzbudziła w nim prawdziwą furię. Nakazał przybić dziewczynę do masztu i reja, które wydały mu się najbliższe znaku krzyża, na którym miał zginąć wzywany przez nieszczęśniczkę Bóg. Z konającą dziewczyną na maszcie ruszyli w stronę portu dużego miasta. thumb|310px|Shipwrecker w czasie budowy Narodziny "Shipwreckera" Na moment przed wpłynięciem do portu, jeden z członków załogi Eliasa uprzedził go, że ludzie raczej źle zniosą widok ciała przybitego do masztu. Zdjęto dziewczynę, a Elias za rabowane od dziesięcioleci pieniądze nakazał zrobić nowy, wielki statek swojego projektu. Wspominał, że tak długi czas na lądzie był najgorszym okresem w jego życiu. Poznawał co prawda świat i mógł spotkać mnóstwo ludzi kochających taniec prawie tak samo jak on, ale ląd był po prostu obcym światem. Gdy skończono budowę "Shipwreckera", Elias dysponował wówczas najpotężniejszym okrętem na całym Atlantyku. Nabyta przez niego biblioteka wypełniła jego kajutę, która wielkością przewyższyła niejeden królewski statek. Nic zatem dziwnego, że Elias nie chcąc wzbudzać rozgłosu kazał wyrżnąć budowniczych, a wszystkie plany i zapiski z budowy spalić. thumb|304px Uczestnik bitew Elias pokochał bitwy morskie od Lepanto, a potem nieustannie starał się w nich uczestniczyć. Dotychczasowy okręt był raczej delikatną konstrukcją i chłopak starał się raczej go oszczędzać. Napaści na statki Brytyjczyków, Hiszpanów, czy Holendrów dostarczały namiastki wrażeń, jakie niosły ze sobą wielkie starcia. Od chwili, gdy zwodowano jego "Shipwrecker", Elias mógł ruszyć do boju, jaki tylko się natrafił. Specjalny projekt wzmacnianego kadłuba pozwalał na dowolną liczbę taranowania wrogich statków. Lepszy zestaw dział umożliwiał prowadzenie niemal nieustannego ostrzału w każdym kierunku. Specjalny mechanizm ukryty pod pokładem, potrafił w ciągu kilku chwil stworzyć tak wielkie ilości gęstej mgły, że Elias nie musiał obawiać się o efekt zaskoczenia. Nikt nie spodziewał się, że ktoś przeprowadzi tak nagłe uderzenie w samym środku bitwy, wymorduje załogę, lub skieruje ogień zajętego statku w stronę innych fregat, po czym zniknie w białej zasłonie. Po jakiej stronie stawał Elias? Po dowolnej. Bywało, że mężczyzna zmieniał stronę kilka razy w ciągu bitwy. Był omenem bezwolnej śmierci. Makabryczne relacje nielicznych ocalałych z jego ataku wspominają, jak brał w pół martwych kapitanów w objęcia i przy ryku dział ruszał z nimi do walca. Śmiał się przy tym, niczym prawdziwy szaleniec. Wygląd thumb|300px|Elias w wieku XVIII Elias wyróżnia się wciąż bardzo młodym wyglądem dwudziestopięciolatka. Jego zielone oczy mienią się odczuwaną radością, tak długo, jak coś nie rozzłości go lub nie zacznie się nudzić. Porusza się z niebywałym wdziękiem, który uwielbia prezentować, choć bywa, że potrafi zamrzeć w zupełnym bezruchu. Ceni sobie styl i elegancję. Zwykle widuje się go w prostym, angielskim kucu i marynarskiej czapce, którą niekiedy wymienia na rozłożysty kapelusz, lub postawne nakrycie głowy z pióropuszem zachodnich admirałów. Wedle niektórych kobiet jest bardzo przystojny, choć nie jest to jednolita opinia. Na pewno potrafi dobrać strój do okazji, a na jego ciele mimo licznych ran nigdy nie zaobserwowano blizn. Charakter Mężczyzna ma raczej wybuchowy charakter, choć zdarzały się sytuacje, gdy zachowywał spokój w raczej nieprzyjemnych dla niego momentach. Bywa gwałtowny i bezlitosny. W takich chwilach potrafi głośno krzyczeć i przeklinać w kilku językach (mało kto go w tedy rozumie, ale wydźwięk jest oczywisty). Przez większość czasu stara się zająć czymś dla niego ciekawym. Ponad wszystko nie cierpi nudy, dlatego można go spotkać skaczącego z czubku masztu do wody, lub próbującego złapać przelatujące nad jego głową armatnie kule. W tańcu, podobnie jak w walce, czy grze na skrzypcach znajduje niebywałą przyjemność. Nigdy się wtedy nie złości, ani nie krzyczy. Potrafi też śpiewać, choć nie jest w tym tak dobry jak w tańcu. Co jakiś czas porywa ze statków wypatrzone kobiety. Zwykle po to, by np. móc przetańczyć z kimś noc, lub porozmawiać na temat jakiegoś muzycznego utworu, który właśnie przyszedł mu do głowy, a o jakim marynarze nie mają pojęcia. Cytaty *"O czym ty pleciesz? Nie umiesz tańczyć! Po co mam ci darować życie?" *"Żartujesz sobie? Umiesz tańczyć! Dlaczego miałbym cię wypuszczać?" *"Filozofia uczy nas, że w ciągu stuleci, ludzie mówią ciągle o tym samym." *"Może i jestem stary, ale przynajmniej ruszam się lepiej niż ty!" *"...no i w ogóle lepiej wyglądam." *"Twój widok sprawia, że zaczynam się zastanawiać, dlaczego twoja płeć nazywana jest "piękną"." Ciekawostki *Cały czas chodzi pijany. Od czasu, gdy zaczął pić w XVII wieku, nie może przestać. Gdy trzeźwieje, chwieje się na nogach, widzi niewyraźnie i ma problemy z koncentracją. Ponadto zaczyna bełkotać. *W swojej kajucie ma blisko setkę przeróżnych stroi z wielu państw różnych epok. *...i uwielbia urządzać jednowieczorowe bale na pokładzie swojego statku, jeśli tylko uzna, że jest ku temu okazja. Np. gdy na jego pokład trafi wyjątkowo interesująca go osoba. *W czasie jednej z bitew na morzu spotkał statek Mrs.Strange. Uznał, że szkoda jego czasu, skoro kobieta najwyraźniej umie tańczyć jedynie indywidualnie i do osobistego spotkania nigdy nie doszło. *Liczba osób, która poniosła śmierć w wyniku wycieńczenia w trakcie jego tańca zrównała się z liczbą zabitych konwencjonalnie dopiero w 1870 roku. *Kiedyś w czasie bitwy przeciął odpalony lont od działa, pozbawił marynarza ręki, a drugiego nosa i odciął szyjkę trzymanej przez siebie butelki rumu. Jednym cięciem. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures